Andronico Mafia Family
About Founded in 2009 by Marco Andronico, the Andronico Mafia Family is one of, if not, the oldest continuously operating Mafia Family in YoWorld. Unlike other Mafia families, the leadership of the Andronico Mafia Family has remained dedicated and stable throughout its history. As a sign of the family's heritage, new Andronico Mafia Family leaders are presented with a YoVille 1st generation Mafia Fedora at their promotion ceremony. The family is an INVITATION ONLY, non-dues paying, organization that prizes creative thought, teamwork, and innovative design. With a current active membership of 23 (c. July 2017) the organizations holdings include 300+ pieces of developed YoWorld real estate, all connected via doorways, portals, passageways, roads, elevators, buses, subway, taxi, telephones, and cruise line. Guests, friends, and other Mafia family members are WELCOME to explore the Andronico Resort , Boardwalk , Beach , Ski Slopes , Warehouse 13, Cruise Ship , and other attractions at their leisure. But, access is available only through single portals provided by the individual members. Due to the organizations exclusivity, visitors are not permitted to randomly bounce from one piece of real estate to another at their own free will. The Andronico Family creations are an adventure, to be discovered and explored, house by house, room by room. Prepare yourself, this detailed and intricate adventure cannot be completed in a day, nor in a week. Maybe, over the course of a month. Shying away from traditional Mafia Family drama, the Andronico Family has few, if any, YoWorld enemies. But, over the years the family has had numerous confrontations with the Social Media Overload and suffered casualties. Always open to new business ideas and partnership, family leadership only discusses/conducts family business within YoWorld. The organization is currently searching for talented YoWorld designers interested in entering into a partnership to display their shops restaurants, and/or dance halls on the Andronico Cruise Line. Organization *'Don' **Marco Andronico ***Alfred Wayne - Butler *'Underboss' **''(vacant)'' ***'Former Underboss **#Anita Baker **#Bleu Hebert *'''Consigiere **Anita Baker - Attorney **Ricky Andronico - Accountant *'Caporegime' (Security) **Steven Norkitas - Don Bodyguard **Mike Andronico - Resort Security ***Albert Sunyich *'Caporegime' (Resort) **Becky Monarco - Resort Hostess ***Jennifer Gowell - Housekeeping ***Keith Rohlman - Maintenance ***Joe Paire - Resort Gardiner ***Manuel Piscina - Pool Services ***Sarah Fumble - Telephone Service *'Caporegime' (Business) **Georgetta Heminger - Bank Manager **Tony Demoss - Retail Sales (Events) **Tina Deirdre - Restaurant Management **Dr. Randy Cambareri Esq. - Veterinarian **Billy Davine - Head Chef **Bob Post - Mail Services **Erasmo Boven - Undertaker *'Caporegime' (Transportation) **Shaun Gronberg - Subway Operations **Walter Grone - Bus Services **Colton Hodell - Taxi Services / Car Sales History 'Early Years (YoVille)' Originally a member of the Calacino Mafia Family, Marco served as a loyal Associate and then Soldier. But, over time, he became frustrated with the constant family bickering and drama, as well as leaderships unwillingness to consider new ideas. Taking advantage of family confusion caused by the Don's inactivity, Marco left the Calacino Family to form his own family. Knowing that revenue was key to the new family's success, Don Marco brought in three girls to run Andronico YoLotto, a seven-year precursor to the current YoWorld YoLotto game. Known as YoLotto girls - Anita Baker, Kayla Morgan, and Becky Monarco - added YoLotto players as Buddies, accepted their YoLotto money, and took their weekly YoLotto numbers (four) through Secret Chat. Each Friday the weekly YoLotto numbers were generated via dice roll and posted on a Whiteboard on the YoLotto room wall. The winner(s) where notified thru Buddy List message and offered an opportunity to join the family. As a business, YoLotto generated a modest income for the young Andronico Mafia Family, introduced the organization to a plethora of other YoVille players, and brought in new members, such as Bleu Hebert. But, it was an extremely labor intensive operation, requiring more time than Don Maroc or the YoLotto Girls were interested in giving. Searching for a new family purpose, Anita suggested a resort hotel and Don Marco immediately saw the potential. The YoVille Mafia Mansion became the family's first real estate purchase. Promoted to Underboss, Anita became the hot spark plug in the young Andronico Family engine. Her first leadership move was to convince Kayla to become the Bar Manager and to develop the resort night club scene. Next, she gave Becky full control of the resort Front Desk and entrusted her to make each guest’s visit a unique experience. She then recruited Joe Paire as the resort Gardener, Keith Rohlman to oversee Maintenance, and Jennifer Gowell to run Housekeeping. Drawing upon her YoLotto days, her desire was to make visits to the Andronico Resort a rich memorable experience., full of staff members with different talents and unique personality. She wanted guests to returned home and tell their friends about the resort, which in turn would lead them to visit. Additionally, she wanted the Andronico Resort to be a Yoville destination place for daily ‘Coin Runs’. To accomplish this, she convinced each family member to purchase a ‘Trailer’, for a measly 5k coins, and connect it to the back of the Resort, using a ‘Teleporter’. Male trailers were place on the back right side of the Resort and females trailers on the left side. This configuration created a male staff hallway and female staff hallway, accessible from the Employees Lounge. Resort Managers have their own hallway, also access from the Employees Lounge. Anita connected her 'Ranch House' to the Lounge, which entered into her Visiting Lounge. From there she had access to her Underboss/Resort Managers office, her private living quarters, and to Don Marco’s office (i.e. Apartment). Some have theorized that it was set up that way by Don Marco, so he could keep tabs on what Anita was up to. Not an easy task. Others have theorized that the setup was Anita’s idea, so that no one could see Don Marco without going through her first. Whomever established the layout, it was evident to everyone early on that Don Marco and Anita worked very well together and had a unique relationship. Family folklore has it, but never proven, that within Don Marco’s office is private access to a lush Red Velvet Bedroom - equipped with hot tub, a 71” cast iron double slipper clawfoot bathtub, and an array of cameras - that he had built specifically for Anita. But, that rumor may have simple developed from the fact that Don Marco is an avid Hugh Hefner fan. Andronico Mafia Family Category:YoWorld Role-Players Category:Types of YoVille Players Category:Types of YoWorld Players Category:YoWorld Groups